Einsamkeit
by deolindaearthbound
Summary: Un corazón roto y un enamoramiento con una simple mirada fue lo que desencadenó una serie de celos, dolor y amor... Fanfic VenezianoxAlemaniaxRomano. Por otra banda, Lituania y Bielorrusia se enamoran, pero ella no puede olvidar su hermano... Las dos historias se encontrarán en el final
1. Desenamoramiento y el nuevo amor

hola! Tenía ganas de escribir un fanfic VenezianoxAlemaniaxRomano! espero que sí!

ah, si, hetalia no me pertenece, sólo escribo por diversion en mis ratos libres.

Ahora si: disfrutad!

**Einsamkeit**

::Capítulo 1::

Era la una del mediodía. Alemania estaba esperando a su novio Italia que vendría a casa de Ludwig a comer. El tudesco estaba muy feliz. Hacía más de un año que él y Veneziano empezaron esa relación amorosa. De momento todo iba bien y se amaban ambos mucho. Cuando llegó el italiano, todo cambió. Tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, y las mejillas húmedas a causa de las lágrimas. Caminaba lentamente y respiraba con dificultad, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Ludwig se acercó a él, lo abrazó con fuerza, pero el cuerpo de Feliciano no respondía, es como si estuviera vacío.

El alemán, al ver el terrible estado de su amado, le preguntó, preocupado:

-Italia... ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Los ojos grises y apagados del italiano se encontraron con los del germano.

-E...eh... Hay una cosa que... Que tenía que... -Tartamudeó el joven pelirrojo. -Ludwig. Tengo que confesarte una cosa...

-¡Dime...! ¡¿Qué pasa!? -Exclamó el tudesco, acariciando la mano de Italia del Norte.

En ese momento lo entendió todo. A pesar de que el rubio estaba dando muestras de su amor apasionado por el italiano, él no contestaba, extraño en Veneziano. Eso solo quería decir una cosa...

-Ludwig, sinceramente, creo que sería mejor que lo dejáramos. -Dijo por fin Feli con lágrimas en los ojos y voz apagada.

-¡¿P...por qué!? ¡Todo va bien! -Chilló el alemán con el corazón roto. Fue el bramido más profundo que jamás había gritado.

-Es... Es que... Te he engañado. -Confesó todo Italia del Sur. -¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Sé que querrás matarme, pero no podía seguir con ese peso en mi consciencia por tanto tiempo...!

-¿Con quién...? -Murmuró Ludwig, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en silencio.

-Eso no tiene importancia... Pero es que yo te... -Empezó a decir el italiano. Pero Alemania no lo dejó acabar.

-No... Sé que ya no soy nadie para ti. -Concluyó el tudesco, mientras desaparecía hasta llegar al salón de su bonita y cuidada casa. Italia comprendió que sería mejor dejarlo solo, así que cerró la puerta de la casa de ahora su ex pareja y marchó hacia su país de nuevo, con el corazón lleno de dolor que había causado a la persona que mejor lo trataba del mundo.

Pasó una semana de lo sucedido. Ludwig había pasado todo aquel tiempo sentado en el suelo, en un rincón de la sala, mirando por la ventana, triste. De vez en cuando lloraba de dolor o mostraba su furia pegando algún puñetazo al suelo, antes de estirarte y seguir sollozando.

-Einsamkeit... -Murmuró, tendido en el suelo, con las mejillas cubiertas por las amargas lágrimas de aflicción.

En ese preciso momento, se oyeron unos nudillos que llamaban a la puerta.

Si era Feliciano, el tudesco no quería verlo. De hecho, no quería ver a nadie. Ahora estaba solo...

-¡Abre la puerta, maldito macho patatas! -Era la voz del hermano de Feli. No comprendía por qué había venido él, ya que lo odiaba.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué quieres, Lovino!? ¡No estoy de muy buen humor, así que hazme un favor y lárgate! Sé que has venido para reírte de mi y humillarme. -Chilló furibundo el rubio.

-¡Abre la puerta, te digo! -Insistió el mayor de los hermanos Vargas.

Ludwig obedeció. Sabía que discutir con Lovino era inútil. Abrió la puerta, enfadado y miró a Romano.

-Traigo una carta de mi hermano. Me ha pedido que venga yo por que sabía que TÚ no tendrías ganas de verle. Y lo he hecho por el bien de mi fratello, no por ti, solo que conste.

-Gracias, Lovino, es lo que necesitaba para animarme. Arschloch...-balbuceó Ludwig, antes de volver a lloriquear.

El italiano se quedó plantado delante suyo, viendo como el alemán sollozaba del daño que le habían hecho.

-¿E...estás...? Pensaba que los machos patatas como tu no lloraban.

El mayor de los Vargas podía ser muy desagradable con Alemania, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera sentimientos. Se acercó al germano y lo consoló con un abrazo.

-No es justo, Lovino... ¿Por qué me ha tenido que pasar a mí? Estoy solo. ¡Solo! Únicamente tenía a tu hermano, pero me ha dejado por otro... ¡Soy un idiota...! -Gemía el alemán, en brazos del italiano.

-No pienses en eso ahora. Debes mirar hacia delante... -Lo intentó animar Lovi, que por primera vez hablaba seriamente con Ludwig. -Conozco a mi hermano, y no puede vivir sin ti.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Me volverá a necesitar? ¿Me volverá a querer...? -Preguntó el tudesco, mirando los preciosos ojos de Romano.

-Sí...

En ese momento, ambos quedaron atrapados por un hechizo. No podían apartarse la mirada. Estaban cautivos el uno del otro. Y el resultado de ese momento único fue un beso que empezó Lovino, acercándose un poco al alemán. El rubio acabó con la poca distancia que separaban sus labios de los suyos. El germano pasó una mano por los hombros del italiano, y él hizo lo mismo. Ludwig retrocedió, abrazado al mayor de los Vargas hasta encontrar una pared detrás suyo. Allí seguían besuqueándose con pasión hasta que el italiano volvió a ser consciente de sus actos. Se separaron después de aquel intenso instante y Italia del Sur gritó:

-¡Q...qué he hecho! ¡Eres un completo idiota!

-Pensaba que quizás... Que... -El alemán apartó la mirada. - ...Da igual...

-Yo... Yo mejor te doy la carta y me voy, ¿¡de acuerdo...!? -Bramó Romano, agobiado.

-¡No...! ¡No te vayas, por favor, Lovino...! -Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El hermano mayor de los italianos había dejado el sobre encima de la mesita del recibidor y había salido corriendo.

-No me dejes aquí solo... Te necesito... Conmigo... -musitó el alemán, antes de sentarse en el suelo, totalmente invadido por profunda tristeza que le ocasionaba la soledad.

Pasaron dos semanas más. Dos semanas iguales o peores que las anteriores para Alemania. Echaba tanto de menos a Veneziano... Pero desde aquel beso con su hermano Romano, tampoco podía olvidar al hermano mayor. Lo que más deseaba del mundo era encontrarse con uno de los dos italianos. Pero su relación con el menor había terminado, y se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente de Italia del Sur.

Y lo que quería que pasara, sucedió. Un viernes, apareció Lovino por su casa. En cuanto lo vio, se lanzó a los brazos del gemelo sureño.

-Ludwig... -Murmuró el italiano al oído del alemán. - Yo también tengo que decirte algo.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en el cómodo sofá de la sala de estar de la casa del germano. Romano se sentó al lado de Alemania y, mirándolo a sus ojos azules celeste encantadores de Ludwig, le dijo, sonriente por primera vez delante suyo:

-Ti amo. -Fueron dos palabras monosílabas, cortas, pero las más bonitas que había escuchado jamás el tudesco. -Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros el otro día... He descubierto que estoy enamorado de ti.

-Ich... Ich liebe dich auch, Lovino. -Susurró el alemán, inseguro. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Después de unas semanas de llantos y dolor, volvía a ser feliz.

Rápidamente, Romano se lanzó encima de Ludwig. Sus labios se juntaron por segunda vez y ambos sintieron una magia que nunca antes habían experimentado. Alemania le alborotaba el largo pelo cobrizo de Italia del Sur, Lovino le pasaba los dedos por las finas mejillas del germano, juntos por un ardiente beso.

En ese preciso instante, Italia del norte llegó a casa del alemán. Quería disculparse por lo sucedido y volver a intentarlo de nuevo. Por eso le había compuesto una hermosa canción de amor.

-Alemania me va a perdonar. -Se murmuraba Veneziano a sí mismo. -Es tan buena persona... Lo quiero tanto...

El italiano vio que la puerta de la casa del tudesco estaba abierta. Era extraño. Ludwig no se dejaba nunca abierta la puerta principal de casa, ya que el alemán nunca se olvidaba de hacer nada, a diferencia de él.

-¡Ciao, doitsu! ¡Te quiero...! ¡Perdóname por lo que hice, fui un...! ¡Volvamos a...! -Chillaba Veneziano, alegre. Pero al ver a su querido besándose con su hermano, dejó ir un bramido ahogado. Alemania y Romano se giraron. El germano se tapó la mirada con la mano. En cambio, el hermano mayor se levantó y se fue corriendo a la otra banda de la habitación.

Feliciano no tardó en empezar a llorar. El corazón de Alemania se quebró. Se sentía tan mal y tan culpable... Pero no recordaba que él le había hecho lo mismo. Los sollozos de dolor del hermano menor hacían tanto daño a Ludwig... Pero él había dejado de amarlo... ¿O no?

espero que os haya gustado! La continuación, pronto estará aqui!

si te ha gustado, hazmelo saber con un review!

nos leemos! :3


	2. Toris y su querida novia bielorrusa

Hola! Aquí está el segundo capitulo de mi fanfic einsamkeit. Estos días he tenido la brillante idea de añadir una segunda trama a la historia, el amor entre Bielorrusia y Lituania. Un amor un poco... especial, ya veréis. Las dos tramas se encontraran en el final, que escribiré pronto.

uh, si, casi lo olvido. Perdon por algunos errores de texto en el capítulo anterior, soy nueva en fanfiction y no puedo cambiarlo. Espero que en este capítulo no haya ningún error.

bueno. Perdonad por haber tardado tanto en colgar el siguiente capítulo, pero la verdad es que es muy largo y he necesitado algunos días "extras" para escribirlo.

Bien, mejor paro de hablar (?) y que empiece el segundo capítulo de einsamkeit! ^^

**Einsamkeit **

::Capítulo 2::

-T...te quiero. -Era la voz de Bielorrusia, también conocida como Natalya. -Ivan...

-Natalya... -Decía otra voz, seria, delante suyo. -No soy Rusia. Soy Toris.

-Uh... Perdona, Toris. Me he liado. Lo siento. -Dijo ella, que estaba abrazada al lituano.

Hacía poco más de cinco meses que estaban juntos, pero por lo visto, la bielorrusa no podía quitarse a su hermano de la cabeza.

-Natalya... Hace ya mucho tiempo que empezamos con esto... Aún sigues enamorada de tu hermano.

-¡Yo...! ¡Claro que no! Si lo estuviera... ¡No me habría enamorado de ti ni estaríamos juntos!

Toris apartó la mirada, incómodo. Estaban en la capital del país báltico, Vilnius, en un parque en las afueras de la ciudad. La vista era preciosa.

-A veces siento como...

-¿Qué? -Preguntó su querida al oír ese tono de voz tan triste que utilizaba el lituano.

-Como si no me quisieras, como si a pesar de estar conmigo, solo pienses con tu hermano. Hablemos en serio: ¡solo tienes ojos para él, no soy nada para ti!

El joven tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Natalya se lo miraba también triste, hasta que lo abrazó y lo besó en los labios.

-No es cierto. No digas eso... Yo te quiero...

Entonces, murmuró para sus adentros, muy bajito para que no lo escuchara Lituania:

-Yo te quiero, Rusia...

::

-¿Que qué? -Chillaba desesperado Ivan Braginski en su casa de Moscú.

-El otro día me encontré Lituania y tu hermana Natalya... ¡Bueno, ya me entiende, señor! -Explicaba, resumiendo todo lo que había visto, Estonia.

-Es muy raro. Mi hermana odia a Toris. Según me contó él, los únicos tres minutos que pasaron juntos ella le rompió los dedos.

Eduard miró a Rusia, horrorizado.

-E...¿en serio?

-¡Por eso te digo, es muy extraño! -Seguía hablando Ivan, caminando por los largos pasillos de su casa, igual con un paso demasiado rápido, ya que Estonia tenía que correr para seguirlo. -¡Pero a mi la verdad es que ya me está bien! Me asusta mi propia hermana, y que tenga otras cosas que hacer que no sea llamarme cada cinco minutos para que me case con ella ya me está muy bien. Cambiando de tema, ¿sabes dónde esta ella ahora mismo?

-Ha ido a Vilnius, señor Rusia.

-Bien. Es el día libre de Lituania, así que no me extraña que ella haya querido ir a visitarlo el único día que puede hacerlo...-Añadió el ruso. -Ahora, necesito encerrarme y reflexionar. -Y dicho eso, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se sentó en el cómodo sillón mientras pensaba.

"La verdad es que que Natalya no me intimide es bueno, pero por otro lado... Es mi hermana. Y mira que salir con el imbécil de Lituania... Tendría que preocuparme por ella, ¿da? Y además ese atontado puede que intente pedirle que se case con ella... ¿De verdad aceptaría? ¡Eso quiere decir que seríamos familia! Oh, no, por favor... Tenerlo como criado aún, pero como cuñado ese débil...No, no, no... Eso sí que no. ¡Tengo que hacer algo!"

Rusia salió corriendo de su habitación. Eduard, que esperaba enfrente de la sala donde estaba encerrado su señor se asustó de verlo salir tan deprisa hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

-¡Señor Rusia! ¡¿Adónde va!? -Chilló con todas sus fuerzas el estonio, antes de perseguir a Ivan corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

::

Era el día de la conferencia mundial. La reunión aun no había empezado. Se había abierto otro conflicto, esta vez entre los hermanos Vargas, que los dos estaban enamorados de Alemania. Italia del Norte salía con el germano, pero su relación se acabó un día que el italiano le confesó que lo había traicionado. Debido a eso, Lovino y Ludwig se conocieron bastante mejor, y enseguida se enamoraron el uno del otro con una pasión irrefrenable que ninguno podía controlar.

Sorprendentemente, los primeros en llegar eran precisamente Italia: Feliciano y Lovino, que tan solo llegar y ver un pequeño cartel que ponía Alemania, se pusieron a discutir:

-¡Ludwig es mío! ¡Lo conocí primero yo! -Se defendía Veneziano de los ataques de su fratello.

-Pero lo dejaste. Estoy seguro que de después de todo lo que le hiciste sufrir, me ama más a mi... -Murmuraba Romano, intentando hacer daño a su hermano menor.

-¡Aagh! ¡Te odio! -Chillaba, desgañitándose, Italia del Norte. A continuación, saltó encima de Lovino y lo empezó a arañar.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces, capullo!? -Bramaba el sureño.

Entonces ambos notaron que algo los agarraba por la espalda. Alemania agarraba a Feliciano y Japón a Lovino.

-¿Por qué discutís de esa forma? ¡Sois hermanos, no hay de qué pelearse! -Exclamó Kiku Honda.

-Suéltame... -Gruñó Romano, intentando deshacerse de las manos del japonés.

-Doitsu... Perdóname por lo que hice... Sé que aún me quieres... -Decía Italia del Norte mientras intentaba abrazarlo.

-Lo siento, Feliciano, no... -Contestó el tudesco, inseguro, mientras lo arrastraba hasta la otra punta de la sala, apartándolo de su hermano.

Lovino logró escaparse de Kiku y salió corriendo hacia Ludwig, lo cogió por la barbilla y se acercó rápidamente a él, sus labios se juntaron. Veneziano gritó. Japón volvió a cogerlo por el brazo y se lo llevó de la sala.

-Ahora vuelvo, Alemania. Será mejor que me lo lleve a fuera un rato. -Suspiró con desesperación el paciente nipón.

-Sí... -Fue lo único que dijo el germano. Le mandó a Italia del Norte sentarse en el lugar que le correspondía. Él lo hizo, sin parar de preguntarle que si aún lo quería. Alemania, obviamente, no respondió a ese tipo de cuestión.

Empezaron a llegar más y más países. Lo que más sorprendió al germano fue ver entrar a Bielorrusia sonriente, cogida del brazo con Lituania. Según entendía el tudesco, ellos no se llevaban demasiado bien. También se fijó en Rusia, que iba detrás de la pareja y miraba a Toris con una mirada fría y asesina.

Empezó la reunión. Alfredo Jones empezó a hablar sobre el tema de la crisis económica, que afecta a todos los países mundiales, pero al parecer, nadie le escuchaba demasiado. Francia e Inglaterra enseguida se pusieron a discutir. Prusia molestaba a Austria. Romano miraba furibundo a su hermano, como diciéndole "no renunciaré". Cuando Alemania miró a Lovino, él cambió rápidamente de expresión y le dirigió una sonrisa al tudesco. Ludwig bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

El estadounidense paró de hablar, ya que nadie le escuchaba, todo el mundo hacía jaleo. El alemán no pudo aguantarlo más y gritó, dando una fuerte sacudida a la mesa con las manos:

-¡¿Quieren hacer el favor de callar!? ¡Es una reunión importante! ¡Estamos aquí para hablar de un problema serio! ¡Paren ya de discutir por tonterías! ¡Si abrimos más conflictos de los que ya hay en el mundo será peor!

-Tu no hables, imbécil. Si los hermanos Italia están enfrentados es por tu culpa. -Era la voz de Inglaterra, que por fin había parado de pelearse con Francis.

-¿Qué...? -Musitó el alemán, poniéndose rojo. -¡Eso no es...!

-¡Métete en tus asuntos, maldito inglés! -Chilló Lovino desde la otra punta de la mesa.

-¡Repíteme lo que has dicho, si te atreves! ¡Te invadiré y tu capital será Londres! -Le contestó Arthur.

-Italia sur, por favor, ya está... -Le pidió Ludwig con tono suave.

-¡A él le hablas cariñosamente por que es tu novio! -Dijo Rusia, que intervenía por primera vez. -¡A ver si nos hablas así de amablemente a nosotros algún día!

-¡Ludwig es mío! -Intervino Feliciano. -¡Es él mi novio!

-Qué estupideces dices... ¡Me quiere a mí! No sé como pudo enamorarse de ti. -Gritó Romano.

-Hermano, eres un... -Empezó a murmurar su hermano, con la voz cargada de rabia.

-¡Está bien! ¡Doy por terminada la conferencia! Hagan el favor de volver a sus respectivos países... ¡Sin discutirse, si puede ser! -Mandó Alemania, harto ya de todas las peleas. Las diferentes naciones empezaron a levantarse de sus sillas y desfilar hasta la puerta, pero seguían discutiendo.

El germano se fijó en el ruso, que estaba pegado a la pared murmurando alguna cosa. Debía haber alguien entre Ivan y la pared. El ruso cogió a ese país por la camisa y empezó a gritarle alguna cosa que Alemania no pudo oír. Se acercó corriendo y vio que el ruso agarraba a Lituania con fuerza. El báltico empezó a suplicar que lo dejara ir. Rusia le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla y Toris cayó al suelo. Ludwig no llegó a tiempo de evitar el golpe, pero cuando se acercó a Ivan, lo cogió por el cuello por detrás sin que lo viera. Cuando el de pelo color canela notó el brazo del alemán, se giró como pudo y, al cruzar sus miradas, el rubio le dijo, con voz severa y llena de furia:

-¿¡Se puede saber que está haciendo, Rusia!? ¡Acaba de agredir a otro país y eso está totalmente prohi...!

-¡Pues dile a ese completo inútil que deje estar a mi hermana! -Bramó el joven de la bufanda. -¡En mi casa! ¡Éste y Natalya han...!

-Lo entendí, lo entendí, gracias. -Musitó el tudesco antes de que dijera lo que no quería que el ruso pronunciara.

-¡Señor Rusia, yo la quiero! ¡Pido disculpas, pero estoy enamorado de Bielorrusia! ¡Por favor, déjeme estar con ella, yo la amo como nunca he querido a nadie! ¡Señor Rusia, por favor! -Sollozaba el lituano de rodillas en el suelo. Tenía la boca cubierta de sangre. La rabia de Rusia le había roto un poco la camisa y se podía ver en su piel algunas heridas y cortes, algunos muy profundos que le había propinado el propio Ivan cuando desobedecía o alguna cosa no estaba a su gusto.

-No me voy a meter en ese asunto, es tema vuestro... Pero si vuelvo a ver que agrede de esa forma tan salvaje a Lituania... Me veré obligado a intervenir... Con medidas más fuertes que las de ahora. Sal de la sala, Toris. -Ordenó Ludwig. El báltico se acercó a los pies del alemán, se levantó con su ayuda y le dio las gracias antes de salir corriendo hacia el pasillo.

Rusia miró con cara asesina a Alemania, y ese rostro le heló los huesos, pero no se hizo atrás. Ivan salió de allí y unos segundos más tarde lo hizo Ludwig.


	3. Una visita inesperada

Hallo! aquí esta el tercer capítulo de Einsamkeit.

no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá el fanfic finalmente. Había pensado hacer 4 o 5, pero he tenido una mejor idea para el final y igual se alargará un poquito más ^^

bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Espero que os guste!

.'.'.'.'.'

**Einsamkeit**

::Capítulo 3::

Eran las seis de la mañana, pero Alemania hacia rato que se había levantado. Miraba por la ventana como la lluvia caía sobre su querida ciudad natal, Berlín. Tenía la impresión que iba a ser un día malo, como el tiempo en la capital alemana. El tudesco oyó unos pasos en el pasillo que se acercaban, y cuando se dio cuenta, lo abrazaban con fuerza por la espalda. Ludwig se giró, sonriente. Era Lovino, que estaba pasando unos días en casa de Alemania. El rubio se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Guten morgen. -Dijo el italiano, poniendo en práctica sus conocimientos de alemán. -¿Qué, llegaré a ser un buen berlinés algún día?

Ludwig rió, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo, y luego le contestó, con una voz melódica y dulce no demasiado característica en él:

-A mí ya me gustas como eres, Lovi~

Italia del Sur le pasó las manos por la mejilla, y después de demostrar su amor el uno al otro decidieron que desayunarían. Mientras lo hacían, Alemania le preguntóa Romano:

-¿Hoy vuelves a tu país, no?

-Sí... Tenía pensado marchar por la tarde, así llegaré a Roma de noche, para poder ver la ciudad iluminada bajo la luna antes de irme a dormir, ya lo echaba de menos...

-Te acompañaré.

-¿En serio? Quiero decir, ¡no hace falta! ¡Conozco bien el camino, no me voy a perder...!

-De verdad, déjame acompañarte, juntos llegaremos más rápido.

-Vale, muchas gracias, doitsu.

::

-¡Toris! ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía! -Gritaba Feliks Łukasiewicz al ver a su amigo lituano cruzar la frontera con su país, Polonia.

-Hola Feliks. Sí, es cierto, el señor Rusia no me ha dejado salir ningún día en este último mes. -Toris apartó la mirada y se pasó la mano por la espalda. -Además no sé qué hice mal que me pega cada día... Estoy harto. Alemania me da miedo, pero hoy por hoy preferiría depender de él y no del señor Rusia...

-Bueno, ¡siempre puedes depender de mí...! -Chillaba el polonés, haciendo broma.

-¡Ni hablar! Depender de ti significaría dejar de llevarnos bien, y no quiero perder un amigo...

El polaco lo abrazó. El báltico no se esperaba ese gesto. ¿Qué quizás...? No. Él ya sabía que estaba con Bielorrusia.

-¿Por cierto, adónde ibas? -Preguntó el rubio, sonriente.

-A casa de Alemania. Tengo que darle las gracias. Me salvó del señor Rusia después de la conferencia internacional. Si no hubiera sido por él me habría dado una buena paliza...

-Lituania, ¿quieres decir que estás bien? Últimamente Ivan no para de agredirte, ¿que no lo ves? Deberías hablar de esto con otro país más fuerte, quizá te pueda ayudar...

-Sí, supongo... Igual Alemania estaría dispuesto a echarme una mano con este asunto...

-Por supuesto. Deberías comentarle. No puedes dejar que ese maldito ruso siga machacándote como lo está haciendo.

-Gracias, Feliks. Eso haré.

Se despidieron rápidamente, Toris cruzó la frontera entre Polonia y Alemania y llegó a la casa del tudesco en Berlín. Miró su reloj. Las cinco y media de la tarde. Llamó al timbre, pero nadie contestó. El lituano, con un resoplido, se dejó caer hasta el suelo, donde se sentó, agotado.

-No quiero volver a casa de mi amo... ¡No quiero...! -Se murmuró para sí mismo, amargado por sus penas. -¿Qué voy a hacer? Amo con todas mis fuerzas a Natalya, pero el señor Rusia no parará de pegarme hasta que no lo dejemos...

¡¿Por qué me ha tocado a mí esto!? -Chilló furioso antes de ponerse a sollozar.

::

Alemania llevó a Romano hasta su ciudad, donde ya era de noche. Se despidieron con un beso y el germano le prometió visitar otro día Roma con más calma, ya que le encantaba. Emprendió solo el camino de vuelta a Berlín, y cuando se dio cuenta, vio un cartel en la autopista que ponía:

"5 km: Venezia"

Venecia... Igual debía pasar por allí y hablar con Feliciano Debían volver a llevarse bien, como amigos. El italiano quería volver con el alemán, pero él, después de la traición, no quería intentarlo de nuevo, ya que salía con Lovino y era muy feliz.

Decidió ir a casa de Italia del Norte. Detuvo el coche a unos metros de su casa, salió del automóvil. Era oscuro, pero miró su reloj y eran las seis de la tarde. No era tarde. Llamó al timbre, pero obtuvo como respuesta silencio. Era extraño, ya que había luz en el interior de la casa.

-¡¿Italia!? ¡Sé que estás en casa! ¡Soy Alemania! -Chilló, a ver si el italiano lo oía desde dentro, pero nadie contestó.

El fuerte viento cesó un poco y así el tudesco pudo escuchar algunas voces dentro de la vivienda. Reconoció el tono de voz de Feliciano que, al parecer, hablaba con alguien; aquella otra voz tenía un acento un poco peculiar, que le sonaba a Ludwig, pero no fue capaz de reconocer. Caminó hacia otra parte del patio de la casa, y pudo ver por una ventana Veneziano, que estaba sentado en el sofá del salón con...

Alemania no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era Rusia, que estaba sentado a su lado. No sabía que aquellos dos tuvieran ningún tipo de relación, en el pasado habían sido enemigos...

-Ivan... No creo que sea una buena id... -Empezó a decir el italiano, con voz insegura.

-Oh. Creía que te había gustado, la otra noche... Además, ya no estás con Alemania. Mejor. Ese imbécil solo te daba problemas. Sé que me quieres... -Contestó el ruso, que se levantó de su asiento y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-¡Por eso me dejó! I... Ivan... No te quiero. Amo a Ludwig. Esa noche... No sé cómo pude hacer eso...

Rusia paró de caminar. Se acercó a Veneziano y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa.

-Me prometiste que dejarías al estúpido idiota patatas para estar conmigo. Ya lo has hecho... ¡Sé que me quieres, y yo también! -Y dicho esto, acercó con fuerza el rostro de Feliciano al suyo y se juntaron en un beso. El italiano intentó huir del ruso, pero no pudo, tenía mucha más fuerza que él. Cuando por fin pudo escapar de él, salió corriendo todo lo lejos que pudo de Ivan y se lanzó al suelo, llorando:

-¡Todo fue por tu culpa!

-¡Serás...! -Ivan dio un fuerte puñetazo a Veneziano, que cayó al suelo. El alemán no pudo soportarlo más. Tenía que hacer algo.

::

Pasaron solamente dos días de aquello. Lituania se despertó. Hacía justamente dos días que su amo no pasaba por casa. Se vistió rápidamente y se reunió con los otros dos países bálticos para aclarar la situación.

-Hace un par de días que el señor Rusia no aparece por casa... ¿Habrá sucedido algo? No dejó ningún tipo de nota ni... -Comenzó Estonia, pero Letonia lo cortó.

-¿Estará bien? -No parecía una voz muy preocupada, ninguno de los tres tenía mucho aprecio a Ivan, que digamos.

-Esta tarde hay reunión internacional. A ver si algún otra nación sabe algo de este asunto. -Murmuró Lituania. -Estos días tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca, países bálticos. Por el momento no dependemos de nadie.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Rusia está...? -Preguntó el letón.

-No lo sé. Pero no tenemos nadie que nos controle. Debemos ser nosotros los que mandemos ahora. Unidos. -Concluyó Toris. Le dio la mano a Eduard y a Raivis.

Los dos compañeros suyos asintieron. El estonio dio por acabada la mini reunión de los países bálticos (o trío tembloroso, como prefiráis) y, nada más salir por la puerta de la sala, Lituania recibió un curioso mensaje de texto en el teléfono. Era de Bielorrusia, cosa que lo hizo sonreír. Leyó lo que decía atentamente:

"Toris. Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente. Ven a Minks, estaré esperándote. Natalya".

El lituano, como era de esperar, no tardó en despedirse de Letonia y Estonia y salir corriendo hacia la casa de su novia bielorrusa.

.'.'.'.'.'

bien! Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo! No tardaré mucho a colgar la próxima parte.

muchas gracias por seguir y leer hasta aquí! ^^

si te ha gustado, tienes algún tipo de crítica, sugerencia, etc. házmelo saber con un review o un mensaje, lo agradeceré muchísimo! :33

hasta pronto!


	4. La tragedia

**Einsamkeit**

::Capítulo 4::

Toris salió de casa de su amo corriendo. La nieve acumulada le impedía avanzar rápido, pero él ponía toda su energía en cada paso que hacía. Había quedado con el amor de su vida, Bielorrusia, y ahora lo estaba esperando en la capital de su país. Después de esa larga y dura maratón, el lituano llegó a Minsk. Enseguida vio a Natalya, que le dirigió una mirada fija, que le heló los huesos y hizo que se estremeciera. Ese tipo de miradas hacía mucho tiempo que no le dirigía, estaba cargada de rabia y odio; pero Toris fue incapaz de comprender el porqué de su furia repentina. El lituano, inocente, se acercó deprisa hacia ella.

-Natalya, ¿estás bien? ¿qué sucede? -Preguntó, preocupado el chico.

-Si piensas que en realidad te quise algún día estás tan equivocado... -Murmuró con un tono de voz grave y sádico.

-¡¿Por qué... me dices eso ahora!?

-Quiero que sepas que cada vez que nos besábamos o que lo hacíamos... pensaba en mi hermano. Nunca te he amado. Eres un maldito desgraciado. ¡Voy a matarte!

-¡¿Qué!? -Fue el aullido ahogado del lituano, que al oír todo lo que le había dicho su corazón estaba partido. No pudo contener las lágrimas de dolor y rabia.

La bielorrusa se abalanzó encima de Toris con un cuchillo en la mano. Le colocó el filo de la arma en la garganta. Las fuerzas se le iban al lituano. La chica que siempre había amado se convertiría en su asesina... Podía ver como su muerte se acercaba. Pero Natalya no le clavaba aún la navaja, ya que quería disfrutar del placer de torturar al supuesto asesino de su hermano que tanto quería. Tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre y gritaba como poseída por el mismo diablo:

-¡¿Por qué mataste a Ivan!? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!?

Lituania, medio ahogado, intentó pronunciar, cubierto por el más profundo miedo y la desesperación:

-¡Yo no maté a Ivan! ¡Natalya, no lo maté!

-¡Cállate...!

La chica rubia sonrió de satisfacción, de gozo de ver como sufría el agonizado lituano. El joven báltico cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos jamás... La furia de la bielorrusa por la muerte de su hermano quedaría marcada en él...

-¡¿Qué diantres!? -Bramó Natalya. Alguien la había agarrado por el cuello y separado de Toris. La chica agarró bien el cuchillo y señaló con la punta a quien la había agarrado.

-Deja a Lituania. No es él quien mató a tu hermano. -El báltico enseguida reconoció quien lo había protegido. Era Alemania, que lo había salvado de nuevo, pero esta vez de la muerte.

-¡¿Y quién fue, entonces!? -Bramó la colérica muchacha, mientras intentaba escaparse de los fornidos brazos del germano.

El alemán la lanzó con fuerza al suelo, donde cayó irremediablemente. La joven aulló de daño, mas no tardó en incorporarse como si no le hubieran hecho nada.

-Yo. -Confesó el tudesco. La miró, desafiante y la bielorrusa mostró los dientes de la furia. Recogió del suelo la navaja que traía y que con la cual había intentado asesinar sin motivo a Lituania, y la empuñó para clavársela al pecho de Ludwig.

-Lo hice porque estaba maltratando a Italia, y no era la primera vez. Lo agredía con tal brutalidad que me vi obligado a intervenir. Si no lo hubiera hecho, el que hoy no estaría con nosotros es el indefenso Feliciano. He hecho un favor al mundo, ¿no crees? -Explicó, retador, el alemán. -He acabado con un agresor violento y peligroso.

-No te atrevas... ¡A hablar así de mi hermano! -Y lanzado aquel grito de cólera profunda, se acercó al tudesco con un par de pasos largos con el arma en la mano. Ludwig sabía que Natalya lo mataría después de apuñalar a Ivan para defender a Feliciano, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a ofrecer resistencia.

Natalya lanzó un aullido de guerra mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ludwig. Pero la navaja no llegó al cuerpo del rubio. Lituania se había colocado delante para proteger al joven germano. La punta del cuchillo perforó el pecho de Toris, que se desplomó al suelo y un charco teñido del más vivo color rojo lo rodeó.

-¡T...Toris! -Vociferó Natalya, al ver como la persona que más la había amado del mundo yacía en el suelo, respirando forzosamente para vivir los últimos minutos de su vida antes de marchar para siempre. Se acercó corriendo al lituano, llorando. En ese preciso momento se dio cuenta lo mucho que lo quería y que en realidad estaba muy enamorada de él, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho antes.

_"Natalya, siempre habías amado a Ivan. Incluso cuando empezaste a salir con Toris, sabías que amabas a tu hermano._" Murmuraba una voz en la mente de la chica, mientras corría hacia él y se acurrucaba a su lado. Era la voz de su consciencia que la martirizaba recordándole el daño que ella misma se había infringido.

"_Natalya, decidiste salir con Toris porque sabías que era la única persona que te amaba, y así podrías fantasear con Ivan mientras os besabais y demostrabais vuestro amor_..." La bielorrusa asintió, con los ojos cubiertos por puras lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento.

"_Pero no pensabas que todo esto pudiera acabar así... Mira lo que has hecho a la persona que más te quería por intentar defender a un hermano que huía de ti. Además Toris no tenía nada que ver con esto..._" La rubia no pudo contener más su profundo tormento y exasperación, lanzó un aullido de penitencia que salió directamente de su corazón roto en mil pedazos por su egocentrismo. Se agachó, mirando al rostro del pálido zagal, que empezaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente, mas el lituano se esforzaba para mantenerlos abiertos y despedirse del mundo. De repente, giró la cabeza para mirar al alemán.

-Lo hice... Para defenderte. Me protegiste dos veces y debía agradecértelo.

Ludwig se colocó a su lado, triste. Sabía que no le quedaban muchos minutos de vida. Le cogió de la mano y el lituano le apretó con toda la fuerza que pudo para demostrarle su aprecio por lo que hizo por él. Entonces, el lituano miró a los ojos a Belarus.

-Natalya, te he amado tanto tiempo... Estar contigo ha sido lo mejor de mi vida... Te voy a querer esté donde esté.

La chica se estiró a su lado y lo abrazó. Se acercó a su rostro y lo besó con pasión. Pero esa vez pensando en él y lo mucho que lo quería, no en su hermano. Toris sonrió y Natalya pudo percibir como dejaba ir su último aliento sobre sus labios. Entonces la rubia rompió a llorar sin consuelo, y puso sus húmedas mejillas al lado del chico, las lágrimas de la chica pasaron al cuerpo ya frío de Toris. Alemania se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo del lituano y le cerró los ojos para que descansara en paz.

Algunos países dicen que Bielorrusia estuvo sollozando al lado de su amante que ella misma mató nueve días, hasta que los países bálticos, cuando conocieron esa trágica noticia, pidieron el entierro de Lituania en la capital de su país, Vilnius.

::

Pasó un mes de lo ocurrido. En aquel periodo de tiempo pasaron cosas que cambiaron completamente la vida de todos los países. Alemania seguía enamorado de Lovino, y el romano de él; pero Italia del Norte estaba mucho más celoso y seguía amando al germano. Además, no podía ver a su hermano sin discutir. Bielorrusia pasaba las veinticuatro horas todos los días en Vilnius, enfrente de la tumba de Toris. Allí vivía desde el entierro del joven lituano. Incluso había dejado de hablar. Había rumores que decían que del bramido que profirió cuando su querido murió se había dañado gravemente las cuerdas vocales y le era imposible volver a pronunciar una palabra.

Durante ese tiempo, Veneziano no paraba de llamar al alemán, pidiéndole disculpas y otra oportunidad; pero él no contestaba, hasta que un día el italiano decidió ir a Berlín a verle y a hablar con él para aclarar la situación. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Feliciano llegó a la casa del tudesco. Llamó al timbre corriendo, sabía que el alemán estaría ya despierto.

Ludwig abrió la puerta, vio a Italia del Norte, que quería articular alguna palabra, pero por algún motivo no lo hizo. El primero a hablar fue el germano.

-Feliciano...-Murmuró Ludwig al verlo. Su tono de voz no era de profunda satisfacción, más bien serio, como de costumbre, pero se podía percibir ligeramente que se alegraba de ver al italiano.

-Gracias por salvarme. -Respondió Feliciano, sonriendo. -Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo...

Y mientras murmuraba eso, se acercó a Ludwig y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. El rubio dejó ir un suspiro profundo.

-_Ti amo_, doitsu... ¡Te quiero...! -Chilló mientras estaba en los brazos del germano.

Él se apartó al instante, incómodo. Él quería como amigo a Italia, y estaba con Romano, que además estaba en su casa ya que se había quedado unos días en la ciudad del alemán; pero aún dormía.

-_Entschuldigung_... -Se disculpó el tudesco mientras retrocedía un par de pasos. -Yo...

El italiano lo cogió por la barbilla y lo miró a sus preciosos ojos azul celeste.

-Lo sé... -Murmuró Veneziano, que no podía evitar su pesar por el rechazo. -Perdona.

El alemán, en ese momento, lo invitó a entrar en su casa. Se sentaron en el cómodo sofá del sillón y siguieron conversando. Ludwig no se acordaba de que estaba el hermano del italiano en su casa.

-Me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes, Feliciano... Seamos amigos. -Le propuso el rubio. -Fui a tu casa para decírtelo; por eso estaba allí y pude protegerte de Rusia.

-_Sì_. Supongo que sería lo mejor. -Pero se podía apreciar en el tono de voz de Italia del Norte los celos que tenía a su hermano.

En ese momento apareció Romano por la puerta, se acercó caminando con seguridad hasta Veneziano y se quedó plantado un par de pasos enfrente de él.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí? -Preguntó el sureño, irritado.

-Yo también me alegro de verte... -Entonces se detuvo para suspirar y prosiguió.-_Fratello_, ¿por qué no podemos llevarnos bien? Echo de menos el Lovino de antes... -Musitó el menor, mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

-Hermano... -Bisbiseó Italia del Sur, con una voz dulce casi desconocida en él. Parecía que todo iba bien, pero enseguida el mayor cambió de tono, que se convirtió en socarrón. -¡¿Y qué más!? Te conozco... Eres capaz de que cuando hagamos las paces inventarte mil y un estratagemas para conquistar de nuevo a Ludwig... ¡Alemania es mío y lo quiero tanto que...! -En ese preciso momento, sus palabras se cortaron. No sabía qué más decir, hasta que se le acudió un verbo, un solo término que dolería demasiado a Veneziano, y sin pensárselo dos veces lo dijo:

-Lo quiero tanto que me voy a casar con él.

La cara de Feliciano se volvió blanca como la cera. Nunca se habría esperado eso de él. Pasaron solamente tres segundos entre que Lovino acabara de decir esa frase y la reacción de Italia del Norte.

El italiano salió corriendo de allí con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón más roto que nunca. No había perdido para siempre solamente a su amado, sino también a su querido hermano.


	5. La canción de la pérdida

Buenas!

primero de todo me gustaría disculparme por haber tardado tanto en colgar los capítulos. Por eso me gustaría compensar con los dos últimos, que son un poco más largos y que he colgado más seguidos.

muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! :D

.'.'.'.'

Einsamkeit

::Capítulo 5::

Italia pasó dos días enteros en su casa solamente llorando. Estaba tan afligido por haber perdido dos personas que apreciaba muchísimo en tan poco tiempo... Encima, le dieron otra mala noticia: Lituania había fallecido, y por ese motivo, fue a Vilnius a llevar flores de su país a la tumba de Toris.

Cuando llegó eran las siete de la mañana, ya que había decidido madrugar porque tenía un viaje largo; pero a esa hora ya estaba arrodillada delante del sepulcro una persona.

-¿Be...Belarus? -Balbuceó el joven chico. Natalya se giró al oír su nombre; pero cuando vio que era Italia, lo ignoró y siguió mirando la sepultura del lituano.

-¿Des de que hora estás aquí? -Le preguntó él. Obviamente, la muchacha rubia no contestó, pero Veneziano siguió hablando. -¿Qué sucede?¿No puedes hablar?

Bielorrusia lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. El italiano se arrodilló enfrente de la tumba de Toris, al lado de Natalya.

-¿Querías mucho a Lituania, verdad? -Consultó nuevamente el zagal después de un minuto en el cual no dijo nada. La bielorrusa lo ojeó rápidamente antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Yo también quería mucho a una persona... -Sollozó él, y después dejó ir un largo suspiro. Natalya de nuevo lo observaba , pero esta vez no apartó la mirada.

-¿Quieres que te explique lo que pasó? -La chica asintió de nuevo, y entonces el italiano empezó a relatar su triste historia. -Verás... Nunca he hablado de este tema con nadie pero... Voy a contarlo.

Debe hacer ya un año y medio que empecé a salir con Alemania. -El corazón de Belarus al oír ese nombre dio un salto, pero dejó que siguiera explicando. -Fue el día más hermoso de toda mi vida. Le dije que después de la alianza con los países del Eje no había podido parar de pensar en él, que estaba enamorado. Ludwig me confesó lo mismo y a partir de ese día empezó nuestra relación.

Pero todo se torció. Un día Ivan me invitó a su casa a beber vodka y... -De repente Veneziano se detuvo. No estaba bien hablar del hermano de la bielorrusa que también había muerto. Se quedó helado unos treinta segundos, pero la muchacha lo agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió.

-¿De verdad quieres que siga? No sé si esto es... -Musitó él, y Belarus dijo que sí. -Bueno... Fui a casa de Ivan y creo que ambos nos pasamos con la bebida...

Lo cierto es que el día siguiente me encontré en la cama del ruso y él a mi lado. Me entró una sensación de arrepentimiento horrible, porque quería, y aún quiero un montón a Ludwig... Pero no pude más con el engaño, así que un día le conté que le había traicionado. Y él no quiso saber nada más de mí.

Pero eso no es todo. Varios días más tarde, cuando fui a disculparme y a pedirle otra oportunidad... Cuando llegué a casa del germano, me encontré a él y mi hermano besándose... Mi hermano... Eso es tan doloroso...

Entonces comprendí que lo había perdido para siempre. Le pedí todas las disculpas del mundo, pero Ludwig me dijo que se acabó, que quería que todo fuera como antes, es decir, ser amigos; pero yo no puedo olvidarlo... Sigo enamorado de él. Yo lo amo... -Esas tres últimas palabras llegaron al corazón de Bielorrusia, que se giró bruscamente para que el italiano no viera sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas por la tristeza que le había ocasionado el lúgubre relato de Feliciano.

-Debería estar feliz por que ellos están bien juntos, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo ahora Doitsu es mi amigo y Lovino es mi querido hermano, pero... Hay algo en mi interior que me impide conseguir esta alegría que tanto ansío.

Natalya, como era de esperar, no dijo nada. A ella también le gustaría contarle su historia a Italia, pero no lo hizo.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos en silencio, un mutismo tenso, hasta que Veneziano siguió hablando de nuevo.

-¿Sabes que nos parecemos mucho? -Murmuró con tristeza. Belarus miraba a los ojos de Italia, como queriendo que siguiera contándole. - Los dos hemos perdido a dos personas las cuales queríamos mucho. Hemos perdido a nuestro novio y a un hermano.

La bielorrusa estalló en llantos. Feliciano se asustó mucho, había hablado más de lo que debería. Enseguida la abrazó para consolarla.

-¡Discúlpame! ¡No debería haber mencionado eso! ¡No llores, por favor...! ¡Sino lo haré yo también...!

La chica, reconfortada por las palabras y el abrazo del italiano, consiguió hablar después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo.

-Italia... -Musitó con voz temblorosa e insegura. -Gracias.

-Na...¡Natalya...! ¡Puedes hablar! -Se sorprendió el zagal, sonriente por la buena noticia. -He tenido una idea... Vámonos de aquí. Vamos a algún lugar más animado, nos ayudará a ambos.

-E...¿estás seguro? -Pero era demasiado tarde. Antes de que la chica rubia hubiera acabado de articular las palabras, Feliciano ya estaba de pie y ayudándola para que se levantara del suelo.

-Sì. Juntos podremos superar nuestras penas, ¿no crees? -Preguntó el chico mientras caminaban hacia la salida del cementerio.

-Espero... Lo necesito.


	6. Una proposición de matrimonio poco común

Aquí está la 6a parte de Einsamkeit! Queda muy poco para el final, creo que el próximo capítulo será el último.

muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y los favoritos! 3

espero que os guste este capítulo también. :3

.'.'.'.'.'

**Einsamkeit**

::Capitulo 6::

Alemania llamó por teléfono a Romano. A pesar de que había pasado unos cuantos días en su casa, había una pregunta que necesitaba hacerle; no se había atrevido a decirle, todos sabemos lo tímido y reservado que es Ludwig.

-¿Sí? -Dijo el romano al descolgar su móvil.

-¿Lovino...? Hola, soy yo, Alemania.

-¡Ludwig! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué sucede, amore mio?

Al oír las dulces palabras de Lovino, el corazón del alemán latió con fuerza. Estaba muy enamorado de él. Decidió esforzarse y preguntarle lo que tanto deseaba conocer la respuesta.

-Verás...Cuando el otro día dijiste en frente de tu hermano que...

-¿Qué dije? Hace una semana y medio de aquello, no lo recuerdo.

-Cuando dijiste que te querías casar conmigo... ¿es...cierto? -Acabó por fin el tudesco, algo irritado por la vergüenza que sufría.

-Eeh... Sì... -Murmuró Romano, cambiando totalmente el tono de voz. En realidad no era del todo cierto: en ese momento lo había dicho para hacerle daño a su propio hermano.

Alemania cerró los ojos mientras sentía como una alegría inmensa se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, una sensación tan mágica como un primer beso; totalmente indescriptible.

::

-¿Una proposición de matrimonio por teléfono? Qué cutre... -Bufó Austria después de que Ludwig le contara lo sucedido.

-Bueno... es que quería preguntárselo en persona, pero... ¡Bueno, tu no te quejes que tu petición de matrimonio con Hungría no fue mucho mejor! -Le contestó el germano, molesto.

-Ya, pero es que en esos tiempos era algo habitual... Vosotros es que sois muy raros. -Concluyó el castaño mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

-De hecho, no sé por qué te estoy contando esto a ti. -Se quejó el alemán. Enseguida el austríaco replicó:

-Porque soy la única persona seria que vive en tu casa. ¿Acaso preferirías contárselo a tu hermano?

-Por dios, Prusia no...

-Pues eso. ¡Me lo tendrías que agradecer...! -Protestó Roderich. Luego se levantó del sofá en el cual estaban los dos sentados tomando café y le dijo al alemán:

-Me voy a tocar el piano un rato. No sé por qué tengo que escuchar tus tonterías amorosas totalmente comparables con las de un adolescente cuando puedo estar haciendo una cosa tan maravillosa como tocar un instrumento.

El germano dejó ir un largo suspiro mientras el austríaco se alejaba y se dirigía hacia el pasillo. No tardó demasiado en oír aquella agradable música que tocaba el virtuoso de su compañero de casa. No entendía como era posible que todas las personas que lo rodeaban se portaran tan mal con el alemán. Austria siempre se estaba quejando de él, Veneziano le rompió el corazón dolorosamente, y Gilbert... Bien, si tuviéramos que decir todo lo nocivo que era el prusiano con su hermano menor tendríamos una lista de veinte páginas.

Pensándolo bien, no todo el mundo era desagradable con Alemania. Romano no. Desde que empezaron su relación todo había ido increíblemente bien, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Y además ahora se iban a casar, iban a ser felices el uno al lado del otro para el resto de sus vidas.

Mientras Ludwig pensaba en eso se relajó, alegre, mientras se le pasaba por la mente la imagen del hermano mayor de los Vargas, con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lovino... Ich liebe dich...

::

Bielorrusia y Veneziano se hicieron muy amigos. El italiano siempre estaba muy pendiente de ella, de que no estuviera sola y de que fuera feliz. Verla alegre también le producía satisfacción. De hecho, ambos se sentían muy mejor al lado del otro; juntos todo era diferente. Cada día salían los dos a pasear y se explicaban cosas. Costaba de imaginar que dos personas y países tan diferentes se pudieran llevar tan estupendamente en tan poco tiempo. Una mañana soleada de verano, fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque y Feliciano le empezó a contar su vida, como era habitual, ya que Natalya era una de sus mejores amigas.

-Pues últimamente mi hermano pasa mucho tiempo con España, me parece que son muy amigos. -Empezó a relatar Veneziano.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -Le preguntó la chica rubia, extrañada.- Creía que tú y Lovino no os llevabais demasiado bien.

-Y es cierto. -Añadió el castaño con un suspiro. -Pero a veces voy a su casa y miro qué hace y como está. Lo echo mucho de menos, necesito verlo de vez en cuando.

-Lo entiendo. -Comentó la bielorrusa, mirándolo a los preciosos ojos color miel del italiano. Hizo una breve pausa y luego siguió -Me gustaría ayudarte en el tema de tu hermano. Igual si habláramos los dos con él podríamos...

-¿Me echarías una mano, Natalya? -Preguntó Feliciano, asombrado. -¿De verdad?

-Sí. Después de todo lo que me sucedió con Ivan y Toris comprendo que la vida está para disfrutarla con quien amamos en serio, discutirse es una pérdida de tiempo. -Al pronunciar los nombres de su amado y de su hermano su tono de voz adquirió melancolía.

-¡Estás muy filosófica...! -Rió el zagal. -Pero es estupendo. Te lo agradecería muchísimo si hicieras esto por mí.

-No me tienes que dar las gracias de nada. Eres mi amigo. -Acabó la bielorrusa mientras le dirigía una natural sonrisa.

::

Pasaron siete días de aquella conversación entre Bielorrusia e Italia del Norte. En casa del mayor de los hermanos Vargas, Romano esperaba una visita. Estaba muy ansioso por que viniera esa importante persona. Pero también era el día en que Natalya y Feliciano habían decidido ir a casa de Lovino para que hicieran las paces. Cuando los dos buenos compañeros llegaron a Roma, vieron a un chico castaño entrar al salón de la bonita y cuidada vivienda de Italia del Sur. Veneziano se desesperó y chilló:

-¡Vaya! Tendremos que venir otro día! Si está Antonio con Lovino no querrá hablar. Es su amigo, pero creo que no tienen tanta confianza...

-¿Es España ese? ¿Estás seguro? -Preguntó la chica.

-Sí... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Vámonos. Ya volveremos en otro momento.

-No. Espera un segundo. -Musitó Natalya. La joven se acercó cautelosamente a la casa, que tenía muchas ventanas y podía ser vista con facilidad. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Era sencillo. Como Veneziano le había contado, Alemania estaba con Romano; pero en las últimas reuniones internacionales ella misma había visto que algo no iba demasiado bien. Lovino estaba muy concentrado en un chico español que Natalya no conocía mucho. Lo observaba mucho, cuando ambos se encontraban con la mirada sonreían tontamente... Y lo peor de todo es que Ludwig no se había enterado de nada. Resumiendo, la bielorrusa creía que el romano le hacía el salto con Antonio.

-¡Natalya! ¡¿Qué haces!? ¿Adónde vas? -Bramó el menor de los hermanos italianos, corriendo para ponerse al lado de su amiga, que se había colocado enfrente de la ventana que daba al salón, donde miraba con precaución entre las cortinas color dorado.

-¡Lo sabía! -Exclamó la joven, sin apartar la vista de entre el cortinaje.

-¿Qué sucede? -Susurró el italiano, que no sabía qué estaba pasando.

-Ven aquí... Mira. -Le incitó la bielorrusa.


End file.
